Worse Then A Back Stab
by SmexiiGurl
Summary: Worse Then A Back Stab is the book after Bratfest at Tiffany's Worse Then A Back Stab is by: Tiffany. NO COPYING. --- xoxo. Massie faces a mean new website and deals with what people say about her.


**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**Saturday, September 19th**

**11:59 a.m.**

Massie moved swiftly towards her blinking computer.

"Bean... Bean?" Massie said with a freshly waxed eyebrow up in a confused motion.

Bean answered by curling its tiny black body around Massie's bare ankle.

"Hmm... I wonder whats new." Massie said as she took out her Razr which had a new cover that was pink with a rhinestone border around the screen of her flip phone.

Massie speed dialed numbers one through five.

"Hey" Her friends answered in one second.

"Whats new?" Massie smiled. She couldn't wait for Alicia's new gossip. She's been craving it like a Chanel sale that never occurs.

"Theres a new Gossip website." Alicia smirked while saying it. Massie held the phone close to her ear to hear the url.

"Coal wuhtz its shay?" Dylan said

"Sorry Dyl. I can't speak pig." Alicia giggled.

"Dylan. Stop shu-ving things in your mouth its not helping your so called 'figure'" Massie rolled her eyes.

"I got to gooo. Like nooow. If my mum finds me on the phone I'll be ground like forevs! See ya." Kristen said quickly then hung up.

Click

"Shh let Leesh speak." Massie said as she put her cell phone into speaker mode. Massie got out some clear nail polish.

"Yeah... I think I saw that website. It said a whole bunch of stuff about people in our grade and people from other schools." Claire said.

"And when did you find out?" Massie said. Claire could feel Massies pre-rage waves over the phone.

"Um... like yesterday." Claire mumbled.

"Ex-cuh-yooz me. But do you guys wanna hear the gossip and blogs or what?" Alicia said.

"Go ahead Leesh." Massie responded.

"Kay. But you need to see it. the site is ah-mazing! I'm gunna read out the blogs and comments from the girls in our grade..." Alicia dragged the word grade for a bit too long.

The girls where quite until a burp broke the silence. The girls burst out in a hysterical laugh.

"Topic one: Massies back on top and hawter then ever! Heres the comments... PrettyPrep says... Who the hell is this Maysee gurl and why is she so fricken hot? I never even herd of her. TightShoes says... Massie is a alpha girl or whatever in the newschool BODC or something like that. I heard of her but the things were bad. LOL like some1 told me she was in a trailer or something. Is she poor? Theres more comments..." Alicia said but paused for reactions.

"WHAT?! Moi? POOR? Is she retarded. EHMAHGAWD. Leesh how can I comment? Give me the url. ASAP." Massie said.

"Kay. Its... " Alicia said slowly.

"Is there anything about me?" Claire asked.

"Yeah wait one sec... There. Umm... Heres the topic: Claire and cam were dating? GROSS! And heres the comments... Ihatekeds says... Claire is a loser who i believe lives in a charity place and stuff. IHEARTCAM says... Claire and Cam dated and Claire stole Cam away from me. Shes a boy friend stealer! Be aware shes mean! Saywhat? says... Really? I go to school with her and shes nice. Shes best friends with Massie Block who's like their leader and stuff and Alicia who has HUGE boobs. Kristen who's captain of out soccer team and Dylan. Dylans really pretty but she should lose a few pounds..." Alicia giggled.

"Ughh." Dylan whined.

"Oh... Thanks Alicia." Claire said.

"I'll call you guys later someones at the door. I wonder who. Loves ya." Massie said and shut her phone.

Click

"Bye. I heart you." Alicia giggled.

Click

"Hey Dylan... You don't need to lose anything. You're perfect the way you are." Claire smiled.

"Shut up." Dylan said.

Double...Click

Massie ran down the stairs and almost tripped but caught herself just in time.

"Sweetie get the door please. Inez is out grocery shopping." Kendra said as she walked back into her yoga room carrying a pink Juicy yoga mat. Kendra was wearing Lululemon pants and a Lululemon yoga top.

Massie nodded and opened the heavy doors.

"Hey... Is this the Block residence?" A cute brunette boy that wore a school uniform. The uniform was from Parks ville Private school.

"Er... Yeah." Massie shuddered, surprised to see a perfect cute boy right in front of her eyes.

"I'm Alex Harrington. I'm sorry for intruding but I'm locked out of my house so could I use your phone please?" Alex said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah here use my cell phone." Massie said as she stared into his hazel eyes. She was memorized. She didn't even realize that his last name is **HARRINGTON!**

I'll post the next chapter asap!!

**I know I know you hate me for giving you A cliff hanger ;) START REVIEWING.  
**

** PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!  
**

Thank you for reading

Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


End file.
